


First Date

by ovijiaboardz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Background Enoshima Junko, Beaches, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Falling In Love, First Dates, Gift Giving, Picnics, Romantic Fluff, Sunsets, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/ovijiaboardz
Summary: She snuggled closer to the nurse, holding her hand. “Look up!”Mikan glanced up at the descending lights. The sunbeam was cast over the rippling waves. It was beautiful, & so was Tenko. For the first time in a long time, Mikan felt welcome. She finally had a place.





	First Date

Mikan stared at her reflection in the mirror as she tried to brush out her uneven locks. She had spent over thirty minutes trying to pick out an outfit that would impress Tenko - this wasn’t the first date she’s ever been on, but it’s the first one she’ll be on with the neo-aikido master and she wanted to look nice. She knew from past experience that she had to dress her very best, or she’d be seen as an embarrassment who Tenko couldn’t bear to be seen with in the public eye. 

She shook off that thought. Sure, that was something Junko would’ve told her, Tenko wasn’t like Junko at all. Junko was out of her life now, and she’s been a little lost, but still relieved. Tenko was a lot nicer than the fashionista, and she didn’t know why. Sometimes she wondered if she really deserved it.

She looked in the mirror again, wondering if she would really be okay without makeup. Tenko had told her that she’s still cute without it. Was she just saying that to be nice? She was dressed in a fuzzy white sweater with a pastel pink skirt and white kneesocks. Her hair (which a part of her wanted to cut, but she didn’t know if the others would like it that way,) was done in bouncy curls, with a satin ribbon tied neatly in the back. Before she could do any makeup, she heard a knock on the door. 

Tenko was already outside of her dorm.

“A-aah! You can c-come in!” She called out nervously. 

The door opened, and Tenko was smiling a friendly smile at her. She immediately blushed when she saw Mikan, waving her hands in the air. “Aaah! Tsumiki-san is so cute~~!!” She gushed.

That’s another thing Mikan had liked about her from the start - Tenko was sincere and easy to read, very predictable. It made Mikan feel safer when she was around her. “Th-thank you very much!” She exclaimed, flustered by the praise. 

“Even though Tsumiki-san always looks adorable!” Tenko assured her, taking the nurses hand as they walked out to the sidewalk. 

“Waaa… you’re too kind…” Mikan stuttered, watching Tenko dial a number on her phone. She wasn’t used to this kind of praise. “Who are you dialing… if it’s okay for me to ask!!”

“Tenko’s calling an Uber!” She answered. “Tenko failed her drivers test.”

“O-oh, it’s okay… so did I,” Mikan told her, staring at her feet. The Uber showed up fairly quickly. Tenko held the door open for Mikan, who tripped on the curb and fell forward. “Oh no!” She exclaimed. Tenko let go of the door and dove after her, barely catching the nurse and sliding underneath the vehicle.

“Um… are you girls good?” The driver asked, rolling down his window. 

Tenko scowled. Don’t look underneath the car, you degenerate male! What if she’s in a compromising position?” 

“No no, just making sure you’re safe…”

“You didn’t have to do that…” Mikan told her as Tenko helped her to her feet. “You’re way too nice to me…”

“Of course I’m not! It’s Tenko’s duty to be the protector of all the girls!”

Soon enough, they made it to the beach. The girls grabbed their picnic baskets and towl and searched around for a good spot. Eventually, Mikan spotted a couple trees nicely arranged into a half triangle. She pointed to them. “I like t-that spot.. it has a good view of the sky! It’s okay if you don’t like it though.”

“Tenko likes it!” She assured her, setting down the towel. “Oh yes, before she forgets! Tenko bought Tsumiki-san a gift!”

Mikan was relieved. She had brought a gift of her own, but she was too nervous to give it to Tenko. Tenko reached into her picnic basket and pulled out a fluffy stuffed cat.

“It’s so cute!” Mikan cried happily, hugging it. “I’ll treasure it… forever!!”

“Tenko is so happy that Tsumiki-san likes her gift!” 

“Actually… I have a present for you too… I hope you like it!!” Mikan reached into her picnic basket and pulled out a pale green workout jacket. “Asahina told me you could u-use some more workout clothes… I hope you like it!”

Tenko’s eyes lit up. “Tenko loves it! It’s so cute! Thanks, Tsumiki-san!” She put the jacket on. “Wow, it’s so flexible and breathable! It’s perfect.”

“I’m glad…!”

Tenko opened her picnic basket, glancing at Mikan’s. “Is Tsumiki-san hungry? Tenko’s ready to eat!”

“Yeah, alright,” Mikan answered. She opened her picnic basket and put a couple pieces fruit on a plate. Tenko grabbed a chicken sub and some juice. She glanced at the nurse’s plate. 

“Is that all you’re eating?!”

Startled, Mikan flinched. “O-oh… Junko used to tell me I was fat and ugly… she always told me I had to eat in small portions to be skinny like her…”

“Tenko doesn’t like Junko. Tsumiki-san is beautiful just the way she is!” She reaches in her bag and pulled out a second sandwich. “Here, try this!”

Mikan hesitated. “Are you sure it’s okay…?”

“Tenko insists!” 

She took a bite of the sandwich and her eyes lit up. “It’s delicious! N-no ones made food for me in so long… thank you very much!!”

“It’s Tenko’s pleasure!” Suddenly, her voice got serious. “Now forget everything that Enoshima-san told you. She’s wrong. Listen to Tenko when she says Tsumiki-san is a sweet, beautiful girl who deserves happiness!” 

“Waaaa… you’re too kind!! Mikan exclaimed, blushing a little.

As they finished up their picnic, more people began to fill up the beaches. The peace and quiet was nice while it lasted. Mikan guessed that they wanted to watch the sunset. The sky was growing vibrant hues of orange and yellow.

“It’s getting a little crowded,” Mikan nervously observed, looking around her. “Are you sure we’re safe..?”

“Don’t worry Tsumiki-san! Tenko will protect you!”

Mikan hugged the plushie tighter. 

“For how long?” She mumbled. 

“Hm?”

“How long do you plan on protecting me..?”

Tenko put her arm around Mikan. “Dunno.. the rest of her life?”

“Ahh!!! Mikan exclaimed, surprised. She rested her head on the Neo Aikido master’s shoulder. “Isn’t the sky beautiful…?”

“Yeah, it is… but not as beautiful as Tsumiki-san!”

“Waaaah!!! That was so smooth…!” 

Tenko giggled. “Tenko’s very happy she met Mikan!” 

Mikan paused. “I haven’t been this happy in ages… but ever since I met you, I… I finally feel safe… and important… ah!! Sorry!”

Tenko shook her head. “Don’t feel sorry! Tenko’s very happy to protect Tsumiki-san! Tenko’s very happy she met her!” She snuggled closer to the nurse, holding her hand. “Look up!” 

Mikan glanced up at the descending lights. The sunbeam was cast over the rippling waves. It was beautiful, and so was Tenko. For the first time in a long time, Mikan felt welcome. She finally had a place.

  
  



End file.
